


Five Things Sol Would Have Said to Seth's Father If They'd Met

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Deadwood
Genre: 5 Things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Things Sol Would Have Said to Seth's Father If They'd Met

5 Things Sol would have said to Seth's father if they'd ever met, for killabeez

1\. Good enough can be good enough. A man doesn't have to be beyond human to be a good man, a strong man. Sometimes it's enough that he simply be good. That never was Seth's problem.

2\. Strength ain't power. And visa-versa. Because a man like Seth proves that sometimes it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for. He walks into a room and he usually ends up owning it, and he ain't necessarily the most well-armed or the meanest one there (not that he don't pack a punch when he unleashes). But it's something he has inside, and he got that in spite of you.

3\. You can't beat a sense of honor into a little boy to make him grow up an honorable man. You're either born with it or you ain't. I'm guessing Seth got that from his mama's side.

4\. He went far beyond any sense or act of duty when he married his sister-in-law and took on her child as his own. He loved his brother enough to make sure they were cared for, even though it cost him greatly. And he'll never ever complain about it, neither. He was just doing his duty is the most you'll ever get out of him.

5\. How the hell could such a fucking hard man and this crazy fucking family raise such a good son? He's the best man I ever met, but God only knows where he really came from. Was he a foundling?


End file.
